Seriyuu's Favorite Colours
by Jokersaccomplice
Summary: TomoNakkie this fic is gonna center on Tomo mainly and I'm gonna keep it up as long as I'm getting reviews because I'm not totally sure where this is gonna go rating cautionary may escalate
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I own nothing Watase-san does

A.N.: I haven't even read this over it is so experimental! So please tell me if you like it. Ankou-Miboshi Ryuen-Tomo (you'll see in a minute) I htik I explain anything confusing…just ask me if you don't get it, please enjoy what you can and help me decide whether or not to continue.

The sharp clicking noise of his nails on the marble countertop resonated within the emptiness of the house. Bright red reflected the black coffee to which in turn showed the impatient, troubled face staring anxiously at it. The hand flew back into the glossy nest of raven black, first rubbing a temple then flinging back the well-kept locks to his shoulders. His foot took up the tapping as golden eyes attempted their best telekinesis, failing miserably, on the coffee pot. "You know a watched pot never boils" came a refined, dark voice. "Shut up Ankou," the other replied briskly now tediously gnawing his lip. "Ryuen your terrible" the sharp laugh beamed, the owner shaking his shaggy mass of auburn hair, green eyes gleeful in the others agony. "What are you so hyped for anyway?" His only answer was a quick and meaningful sigh. Stalking past the pest, whom seemed a few years behind the other, a sharp nail pointed sternly to a square on a calendar hanging on the fridge.

This particular box was marked in several marker colors, spelling out the words 'TRY-OUTS'. Without another word the self-possessed watcher of the coffee pot returned to his post. Ankou groaned, "God you are ALWAYS so worried! You know you're gonna blow the others outta the water, why bother?" As Ryuen began filling a travel mug with the newly made coffee he seriously debated whether or not to pour some of the scalding liquid on the irritating boy. "Miboshi, Tomo I'm heeere!" Ryuen jumped at the new voice nearly spilling his cup on his the white dress shirt he wore over his "dancing" clothes. A long-fingered and dramatic hand went to his forehead in an attempt to calm himself. The door banged closed as a girl with long blonde hair approached the two. Ankou was laughing openly at the slumped over figure "Geez, chill out!" "Oh, Tomo are you still anxious? I told you not to worry" Returning the girl's words with a curt grin he capped his drink and turned to her. "Look, Yui, I'll be better when this is over, I just get…" he bounced a little trying to think of a good word, "flustered I guess, anyways we better go!" The former Seriyuu priestess laughed as she followed her eager seishi out the door waving goodbye to the reincarnated Miboshi "Be good Ankou and remember to study for that test coming up!" "Ya, sure" came the reply, as well as a cheer and faint fleeting steps towards the living room.

"You know he's just going to play video games all day and try to jip other kids into losing all their money to him in one of those stupid little card games." Yui laughed as she joined Ryuen in the car "Ya I know, but it's the thought that counts right?" both shared a giggle as they set off towards the theater "Thanks for dropping me off on your way to work, by the way, I really appreciate it." The blonde turned to glimpse the respectful smile on the lips of the nervous dark haired warrior; his golden eyes were alit with excitement and fear. "Don't mention it, although I don't see why you let Suboshi borrow your car in the first place" "Please don't remind me" her passenger sighed deeply. Grinning Yui slowed to a halt "Want me to pick you up later?" she called out to the departee. Bending down to speak to her through her open window Tomo shook his head "No, I think afterwards I'll walk around a bit, it'll be good to clear my head. Hm maybe I'll even run into one of the "Others"" With a light smile the Hongo girl looked vacantly at her steering wheel.

By "Others" she knew that Ryuen was referring to her other warriors. Even though Miaka had found all her former seishi in the past few months, a lot of Yui's still remained in hiding. The fact that she had found Tomo, Miboshi, the boshi twins and Soi over the past few years meant a lot to her and all of them had grown closer then they had been in the book. In fact Yui had gotten Soi a job at her workplace where she know headed to as the smiling face disappeared behind a dismissive wave. 'I hope he gets the part he wanted' the blonde thought vaguely to herself with a smirk unaware of just how many things Tomo was about to receive.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: no ownie

A.N.: randomly updated so I don't expect reviews but...ummm...I guess I'll hurry to lovey shtuff since I only get randomly inspired here...

"Pirouette! Leap, turn, Kick! Turn, turn split! Good, good, good okay next group" the short man grabbed a rather expert dancer from the fleeting members and whispered "great job" winking and then let him retreat. A gentle smile lacquered his lips as he shook out his ponytail and mussed his hair some. SO far it looked like this part of his day was going well, this was the last audition today and he was in the lead preliminaries still. Grabbing his bag and packing away his things he changed his footwear to something more suitable for walking and exited with a cheery grin plastered to his face.

It was hard to keep a, very gay, leap from his step and he attracted a few girlish eyes and giggles, but was too happy to be brought down right now, prancing about he felt like a movie star, soon background music would begin to play, it would rain warm on his face, the world would fade to black and whites and he could break out into song as he swung from a lamppost into----a man.

Stumbling back he put out a palm both defensively and apologetically "I-I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was..." Ryuen had prepared a relaxed grin for the person, but as he spoke his words died like so many snowflakes in a furnace. "I can see you weren't very observant, however many others were of your antics, I do suggest that you keep your exuberance to yourself." And the trench coated figure began to trudge by, but the former seishi couldn't let this slip by, without thinking he reached out and latched onto the man's coat halting him. "You...don't...know me?" Turning a little, blonde hair brushed in front of blue eyes "I wouldn't suspect so, I don't normally associate with frolicking homosexuals". A lump choked Ryuen and he released the frigid man to his destination, even though he paused before continuing, and silently turned a melancholy shade of pink in his utter embarrassment.

As heavy echoing steps grew fainter and fainter he shivered lightly, that was him, it was, it had to be, if any one was it must be. But why be so cruel? Was it because he didn't know it was him, or because he did? Was he resentful to his seishi nature therefore avoiding them all? Or...no too much right now. Prepared to continue on his own way, he noticed something from the corner of n amber eye. It was a wallet. Picking it up carefully he peeked inside, and nearly fainted. It was his, and his name was Alexander now. Alexander Constantine Maxwell, "Have high hopes for him or what?" he muttered in a low breath as he scanned through the contents absently. Some money, a credit card and debit card, really nothing too interesting, but it was probably important that he have this back, so, expecting the worst, he tried to find a way to contact this...Alexander. "C'mon at least an address..." but as his diligent fingers racked through the slim leather object he found something even better. "Phone number..." licking his lips he coughed a little and took out his cell from his bag whilst flipping his hair behind narrow shoulder. Trying not to look he dialed, a thousand reasons not to flooding his mind, anxiety clenching his throat, the remainder of what he said making Ryuen almost hang up, but too late Alex picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um...I'm the guy who ran intoyouyoudroppedyourwallet" realizing he had just smeared his sentence together he slapped himself, "er, sorry, um ya I have your wallet..."

"That's rather unfortunate...when can I have it back?"

Unprepared for such a question, Ryuen tried to think about it, realizing he wasn't talking he tried to make noise. "Oh uh...well I suppose when you come and get it?" There that was a response right? Pitiful, but it might work.

It sounded faintly like Alexander chuckled "Well then where should I find you?

"There's a theatre two blocks form where I hit you...how bout there?"

"Good" click

"Oh" hesitantly hanging up Ryuen tucked his phone away and began to retrace his steps back to the theatre. Explaining the situation to the janitors cleaning up they let him wait, five minutes passed and he began to ponder if Nakago...no Alexander had changed. IT didn't seem so as of yet, but maybe he was secretly nice or something? Knowing now that his aggressive nature worked before maybe he was just exploiting it? Nah it was the same old grumpy general. Laughing a little Ryuen sat up when he heard the doors open. In strode the handsome masculine icon, wavy blonde hair falling exactly where it had before, iced eyes seeming a little less malicious, stance no less inviting, outfit still foreboding in its business like nature, but he seemed to have a hidden intention about him. Graceful walking up to the pensive raven haired figure he put his palm out in a placating gesture, Ryuen went to pt the wallet in it, but Alex didn't seem to want that, he smirked, "What's your name?" "Uh...Ryuen" he replied with a light nonchalance. "If we're going by first names then I'm Alexander" "So I gathered" replied the now eager illusionist. "Hmm I see you've finally gotten your tongue about you Tomo" "heh well I wa----Tomo, how would you?" "You're so naive" and pulling Ryuen's wrist he grabbed him in a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

(due to the fact that there will be later confusion I will now go by the other form of Tomo's real name "Chuin" sorry for switching on ya)

Disclaimer: I own not a character nor a plot device contrived in the making of Fushigi Yugi, they are all Yuu Watse's that greedy….

Such a reaction was by far unexpected and Tomo nearly recoiled from the firm chest that his face was so comfortably pressed against. Thinking better of it he stayed in position for the moment then drew back much slower than he'd first anticipated, looking into serene blue with an unsure grin. "You do remember me then?" "Why wouldn't I, you think I am so insolent as to forget those that served under me?" The returned question with its light ferocity made Tomo frown and release the blonde completely. So that's what he was, a servant. "No, of course not, perhaps you should just take your wallet and go." Nakago undertook a familiar, if not subtle change, a darkness settling about his light eyes, danger resting there. "Lost your giddiness so suddenly? I can't say I'm overly unappreciative, seeing you so unmasked was a little disconcerting." Inhaling sharply Tomo thrust his hands on his hips. "Is it? Well unlike some maybe I decided that being cold and calculating just didn't work all the time, a little change does the "heart" good nak--Alex---whatever the fuck your name is!" Shoving the leather bound object against the man's broad chest he turned to leave, hair swishing out into a billow of beautiful nightshade. Nakago let his eyes hover closed as some of the silken texture whipped against his cheek, withholding the intense desire to hold the man back from retreating from him. Watching that well formed and muscled back under the loose shirt made Alexander smile despite himself, parting his lips as if to speak to the absence beside him but instead making his own motions to go.

Chuin was so riled he didn't even realize how ferociously he'd crossed his arms or set his gaze. People now shifted away from him in an effort not to have the beam of pure hatred and disappointment sear into them. Why had Alexander been such a prick? Better yet when had he not been, what had Tomo really expected? Huffing to keep back eager tears he found himself in front of his apartment complex without wanting to be there. Throwing his dance bag against the building he half screamed in rage and then slid down the bricks. Why, why had he let himself become the man he had hidden from the world for so long, why couldn't he be the cold and decisive brute that Nakago, the one he'd always looked up to, had been. Why did he have to feel? Forcing the heels of his hands against his watery eyes the agitated seishi tried to push down his bubbling feelings with an intensity that made him want to throw up. Having completely forgotten about his phone in his pocket, he was now abruptly reminded as it vibrated against his hip. In flagrant rage he dug it out and flipped it open without reading the caller id name. "What? What do you want?" he snarled to the person as if they had been the cause of his mental harassment. Oddly enough it was in fact the culprit himself who purred into his ear. "Whatever has happened to my decadent Tomo, I was very eager to see my little performer be the audacious, fickle creature he always was, and what am I greeted with? A sobbing gay boy who doesn't know what to do with himself." Half expecting to hear a faint -click- and the buzzing dial tone Chuin listened to his own lightly heaved breaths over the silence on the other end. "One of them had to go…" he panted out softly, unwilling to commit fully to the statement as he could hear the familiar hum of his old self reappear in his mind. 'So weak you were to discharge me, you know I was what was best' whispered the snake-ish voice he was used to speaking in for so long. It had been absent so long he nearly gasped at the sound of his own betraying thoughts, 'It was best when you hid away your feelings, even Nakago thinks so, you're better at pretending than living.' Chuin shuddered and clutched the phone closer as if the other line were his savior. Thankfully Nakago was still fairly perceptive and said serenely "I'm still interested in actually conversing with you To--Chuin, I've yet to meet another of the shichi seishi of Seriyu and I cannot hide my slight happiness that it was you I first ran into in this world." The dark haired man held back the slight hitch in his tone when he thanked Alexander for his sweet comment, however endearing, Tomo suspected it more reactionary than most, the blonde had always had difficulty when comforting or trying to understand others feelings. "Then tomorrow meet me in the China Town tea shop named Sweet Embrace, we'll talk there" Chuin's usually soft voice took on the slight harshity of his former self when directing such an order, the meticulous purr just beneath the words as he said them. Long fingers pressed against pallid lips at the realization of the voice so long unused and Chuin wondered if Alexander had identified it. There was a pause, but it sounded as if there was some slight beeping as if he were making a memo in his phone about the location. "Very well, I'll be there at noon, till then Chuin" the once solider nearly bowed at he sound of his dismissal but refrained just barely and rushed out "okay, bye" before hurriedly hitting the little red dot to end all conversation. Tomo didn't realize he was panting, not until he looked up at a woman before him who looked concerned. "Are you alright dear?" she asked in an old ladies contentious tone, Chuin smiled, standing and slipping the strap of his bag over his shoulder. "Yes, just a little dazed at the moment, I found an old friend" Chuin was not sure why he was confiding in the stranger, nor why he assimilated his old relationship with Nakago-sama as kinship, but nevertheless the woman smiled and began on her slow way again. "That's lovely dear, just be careful, sometimes people aren't as you remember them." Heading up the stairs Ryuen nodded slowly to himself. "I know"

"You what!" Screamed the former miko nearly lunging at the cringing Chuin who now sat on the couch. When the downtrodden and exasperated man had finally entered the apartment he found Yui and Ankou playing monopoly. They had assumed the worst by his expression and leapt up to comfort him telling him there were 'other plays' and 'better parts'. Chuin, despite his light grief, scoffed at them and told them it wasn't acting that was the problem in his life. Suddenly confused Yui followed Chuin to the couch where she wheedled at him to explain, winning eventually as his defenses were low at the moment. Hence the screaming.

"I, ya, what, so I met him, it doesn't mean anything…" near trembling at the sight of his looming blonde friend, her large blue eyes flooded with mixed emotions. "But he's here! Nakago is here?" "Well technically he's downtown somewhere but--" receiving a sharp slap against his shoulder he clutched his arm and dragged out a pained "ow'. "That old blonde general is actually back? You'd think dimensions would learn!" chortled Ankou as he flitted into the conversation at random. The once illusionist fixed the demon priest with a hateful glare that was only intensified by the hard gold in his eyes. Ankou threw up his hands in submission and back away. "But he really wanted to see you?" chuckled Yui now nudging her seishi who lowered his brows and pouted his pert lips. "And? It's not like he wouldn't jump at the chance to see Soi again. He said that I was the only one he had met yet, of course he wants to talk with me!" Yui nodded slowly, innuendo in the gesture as she rose slowly from the couch and turned from her friend. The rather defensive male was now growing agitated at her response "Stop that! You know I'm right! Nakago doesn't like guys!" It sounded more like Tomo was trying to convince himself especially when Yui turned back to face him, eyes wide and arms crossed. "Oh really? And what do you call his little "nightly whippings" with Tamahome?" Tomo scoffed and waved a hand at her "Just cause he likes beating people doesn't mean he wants them in bed" though the thought that entered his mind made him tremble a little and hold his lip between his teeth. Yui laughed and tossed her head "Right, what do I know of Nakago, he NEVER confided in ME about anything!" over exaggeration was now piquing Tomo's interest immensely and he grabbed Yui's shoulder and shook her lightly "Of course he didn't, I mean what did he tell you!" The blonde girl frowned at the taller one and began to shirk him off. "Why should I tell you?" and she pulled out of his grip and began to slowly saunter towards the kitchen. "No! Tell me!" Tomo pleaded, now just belligerently curious to know what Nakago would find liable to tell and trust his miko with. "well I don't think I could just tell you…" Yui lilted off suggestively. Tomo sighed "What do I have to do?" his voice was down trodden and showed his unhappiness at sudden servitude. Yui clucked her tongue in thought "I think you'll have to…" But just then a knock came on the door and it stopped all calculating thoughts from the priestess's mind, for now. "..answer the door for one" she said as the knock continued and Chuin just stared at the soon to be intruder. Tsking unhappily The long haired male trudged over and opened the door with a "What?" before he was greeted cheerily by one few would expect. Gasping for breath as he was now being tightly gripped in a fierce hug he choked out "g-good to see you too Ryuen" patting the purple haired male's back. The face that now revealed itself was all smile's as it pushed into the apartment and stood before Yui "Hiya Yui, how's everything going?" Still slightly stunned Chuin slowly shut the door and meandered over to the two. They were jabbering about who cared what and Tomo lost interest at not having the spotlight. Ryuen perceived this and turned to his compatriot wrapping an arm around his waist "Did you miss me?" he laughed, Chuin mildly following the act, attempting to hide the sudden worry that attempted to cross his face. All last week he and the former seishi Nuriko had been going out on date's, they weren't full blown one's but a couple of times things had almost gotten to a pretty formal level, what would happen if Nakago did turn out to like him…But Chuin mentally shook his head clear of these thoughts. Why would that happen? One Nakago didn't and still doesn't like guys, and two Ryuen didn't think that much of him. Smiling comfortably now he grasped the well muscled shoulder's of the giddy male and replied "But of course" Secretly, Chuin wondered if it wouldn't have been best if he'd stayed like Tomo the ice hearted and sadistic illusionist forever.


End file.
